1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to skateboards and more particularly pertains to a new skateboard with one or more user maneuverable trucks for a user to independently maneuver the trucks and wheels relative to the carriage platform.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of skateboards is known in the prior art. More specifically, skateboards heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
The prior art includes a skateboard which has a chassis, an axle and wheel assembly, and a board, with the board extending beyond one of the axles to provide an overhanging portion. The board may be rotatably mounted to the chassis, thus allowing the rider to spin in a circle while the skateboard is following a linear course. Another prior art includes an apparatus for a skateboard deck connected to a skateboard carriage by means of a rotative mechanism positioned between the deck and carriage. The carriage is comprised of a platform having the trucks and wheels mounted thereunder with fasteners fixedly positioning a bearing insert and carriage retaining ring to the top side of the platform. The deck has a friction ring fixed to the underside with fasteners passing through the deck and friction ring into the carriage retaining ring thereby enabling the deck to rotate relative to the carriage. Another prior art includes a cambered skateboard with a rigid track assembly conforming to curvature of the board at one or both ends. Provision is made for longitudinal adjustment of each truck mounted by the tracks. Yet, another prior art shows a platform being able to rotate relative to the board of a skateboard.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new skateboard with one or more user maneuverable trucks.